


Hitori De

by averyverymary



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drowning, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 06:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12742767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averyverymary/pseuds/averyverymary
Summary: Alone... alone in the darkness. Fading in the tides of death.(Note: Hitori means alone or a counter for one person in Japanese)





	Hitori De

The seas raged. The wrath of a goddess. Raze a city to its bones.

“No, let me go!” you screamed.

Fruitless effort. An insignificant drop in an ocean. You felt yourself falling into the water, trying to reach out and grab something, anything, to keep you anchored to the world.

‘I’m… drowning.’

‘Somebody… save me…’

‘…I’m… sorry…’ 

As your life faded, you thought about him… what was he do? The thought of his pain broke your heart.

_“…I don’t want to be alone anymore… Please, promise to stay with me?” ___

__‘…I’m sorry… I think I will be breaking that promise…’_ _

**Author's Note:**

> It's a small drabble. Trying to dip my toe in writing for FFXV.
> 
> Who is 'he' supposed to be? It's meant to be open-ended. Think about your favorite FFXV character.


End file.
